1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a timer display apparatus, and is directed more particularly to a timer display apparatus which is capable of setting a plurality of timer times.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an ordinary timer, a display member which displays a present or instant time is also used as a display member which displays a timer time. For example, the display member displaying the instant time is temporarily changed to display the timer time. When the timer time is plural, the memory buttons corresponding to the plural timer times are pushed down to select a timer time and display the selected timer time on the display member.
However, according to the ordinary timer, the instant time is always displayed on the display member, so that unless the above memory buttons are operated, the timer time can not be displayed on the display member. Accordingly, with a timer in which especially a plurality of timer times are set, it is difficult that a time (including hour and minute) of the timer time after and nearest the instant time is known at once.